


Silence is a Virtue

by umramsay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umramsay/pseuds/umramsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in house Slytherin, true it had an outstandingly bad reputation due to the dark witches and wizards that were once part of your house but you didn't let it bother you, in fact, you were the only Slytherin to join Dumbledore's Army. You knew you were different to most Slytherin's, although you had qualities that matched theirs, you were also very brave. </p><p>Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin was one person who you, fortunately, got along with. He was just much different to you and his morals were all over the place but you knew that this was his façade, his way of hiding who he truly was, hiding behind his Father's name and anyway else he could. </p><p>You knew secrets about him and in turn, he knew things about you. Until one day he takes it one step too far and you don't know whether you can trust him anymore. </p><p>Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, will he ever be the same person you knew at age 11?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parchments, Pains and Potions

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started on WattPad but I thought I'd bring it over here! Please enjoy it and have fun, thank you!!

Silence. That's all it was on the way to Kings Cross with your father, just utter and complete silence. Not a word was spoken between you and you didn't even look at each other in the eye. He blamed you, blamed you for something you can't change, blamed you for a stupid mistake you made one day.

The car itself was tatty and rundown, bits of red paint chipping of the door and the once silver door handles were now a stormy grey, nothing special was inside it, nothing of importance and you knew if you tried really hard you could destroy it with just a thought but you didn't and you kept still and silent.

Slamming the car door closed you got all your stuff from the back and didn't even bother to mutter a Goodbye to your father, you knew he'd be watching you to make sure you got through the platform alright and then he'd drive off.

-

Sitting down in one of the many empty Slytherin compartments that were left on the train due to you being slightly earlier than usual, you didn't mind though because this meant that you could start on your Potions essay for your Head of House, Professor Snape.

Not many people liked Professor Snape and you understood why, he was strict beyond belief and the only teacher that really only asked for an essay based on something as simple as an 'Ageing Potion', which you knew was easy to describe and make. Plus, you didn't fully understand why Snape wanted a 2 sided parchment essay on the thing, usually by the following week. However, this time he'd been generous and had given everyone a summer holiday to get it all finished, which was out of character for Snape but none of you questioned it. Sadly though you hadn't been able to get anything done over the holiday's due to personal matters, so you were sat here on the train that you would be on for about 6 hours straight, hoping you could finish it before the time the feast started tonight.

The feast is always a lovely and decorated festival that happens every time you start back at Hogwarts, it is mainly for the new first years that will be getting sorted into their houses for the first time. You also love to see how their faces brighten when the empty plates are then stacked with food higher than the bewitched ceiling in the Great Hall, especially those of whom that come from muggle-born families and have never seen or experienced magic before. The common misconception of a Slytherin is the way they are judgemental towards 'non pureblooded families', on the contrary, most of us are not like that at all. It's true that nearly to all Slytherins are from well-known Pureblood families but among many other Slytherins, I do not believe I am anymore superior than one of a muggle-born wizard or witch.

However, due to so many of these common misconceptions of being a Slytherin many families and the other 3 houses at Hogwarts, (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) don't tend to want to talk to us and practically everyone has turned against us, we are forced into being the 'house with a bad reputation' but I'm willing to change that this year. Obviously, having Professor Snape as your Head of House and then having Draco Malfoy, who hates anyone who isn't a Pureblood, it was going to be hard.

Nevertheless, Draco Malfoy was a very good friend of yours, you'd bonded through trust and security, knowing that none of you would tell anyone anything else about what the other one had said. This was a side to Draco Malfoy that rarely anyone saw, you had to admit that if you were not a Pureblood this friendship probably wouldn't have come about. The whole friendship started on lots of arguments because quite frankly when he was 11 he never did respect anyone or anything. Never respected anyone views and opinions and that's what made you get so furious with him. So, you taught him how to keep opinions to himself where you were concerned and sometimes he would remember to do so but most of the time he just blatantly ignored you. On the other hand, over the four years you had now known Draco Malfoy, you realised that was just him and he wouldn't change for anyone so you got used to the arrogance and obnoxious' that he portrayed through himself to other people.

A voice broke you out of thought and it was none other than Draco Malfoy, The Prince of Slytherin, as many people called him.

"Nice to see you again, L/N." You raised your head after a long while of looking down at your Parchment.

"Likewise, Draco." He smiled slightly, not too much for it to show but you could see it in his eyes. Draco never did call you by your first name, always your last and you would always address him as 'Draco' and I suppose, he just liked the difference in that.

"Still haven't done Snape's Essay on the Ageing Potion?" He sat down across from you, followed by his two friends, Blaise and Goyle.

"Does it look like it?" You replied with as much sarcasm as you could muster. Draco, however, didn't react as he normally would and stared at you with no expression, so you continued with confusion.

"I didn't even notice the amount of people that were around me, I was in a whirlwind of thought, to be honest I didn't even notice you here either." You looked back down at your parchment and started to scribble down the ingredients needed for the potion.

"Ah, Blaise and Goyle have been here for a while but I haven't." He replied, you were used to vague replies from Draco but he was acting strange, stranger than usual. As you were about to ask him what the matter was you felt the train suddenly start to move out of Kings Cross.

The rest of the journey was in silence, just like on the way to Kings Cross with your father, no one said a word or even glanced at each other and this was the first time you'd even seen Blaise and Goyle be silent. You knew something was wrong and you could sense it, not like Professor Trelawney sense but you knew that when silence was around, there is usually secrets or sadness involved and you'd suffered enough of them throughout the holidays, you were not going to have them whilst at Hogwarts.

Your home from home, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Hogwarts and Hellos?

As you pulled into Hogsmeade Station, you grabbed your bags from the back of the train and followed the rest of the Sixth Years up to carriages to take you to the castle, you weren't bothered about Draco, Blaise and Goyle catching up with you because they'd all been ignorant the entire trip there so you went along on your own. The carriages were pulled by Thestral's, which you knew could only be seen by those who had witnessed death at least once in their lives, you knew that because the Ravenclaw girl, Luna Lovegood, told you what they were when you had got a little confused on why you could see them and no one else could.

Jumping onto the second to last carriage you placed your bags on either side of you and looked at your essay which was now somewhat crumpled in your hand, laying it out on your legs you smoothed it out with your one free hand and slipped it into your brown school bag, you then proceeded to look up at the trees of the forest that you were travelling through to get to Hogwarts. It wasn't a long trip to Hogwarts but it was nice enough and you wished it was sort of longer so you could take in the landscape around you which you believed no one really took notice of.

You finally got out and walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, as you got further up in the school you had to move further up the table and so you were quite close to top of the table now. Everyone had started to move in and sit at their own house table and you could clearly see Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass walk into the Great Hall with each other, linking arms and you smiled over at them. You were friendly with them but you wouldn't consider them to be your actual friends, to be honest, you didn't really have many friends beside Draco Malfoy of course who hadn't showed up yet. The plethora of first years had joined the Great Hall, most of them looking anxious to join Hogwarts, some of them being overwhelmed by the bewitched ceiling and then some who looked as smug as the Slytherin's did on your first day here. About 15 minutes had passed by and your house had got 12 new students, however you weren't really interested about them and in contradiction to what you were thinking earlier you were now beginning to worry about Draco because he wasn't showing up. The buffet had started and you grabbed a few bites to eat and stuffed the rest of the food into your bag that you wrapped up into napkins very quickly, mostly the food was for you later on tonight in your dorm but you also got some food for the bleached haired boy that you were going to find whether it killed you or not.

You found yourself searching the castle corridors for what seemed like hours to try and find Draco but you had no luck, you couldn't find him anywhere and so the only thing you could do was ask a ghost. They always seemed to know everything and they knew the castle inside and out more than some of the Professors did, so you decided upon asking the only ghost you were close to at the time and that was, Moaning Myrtle. Granted you didn't want to speak to her nor did you have the chill to speak to her but you were getting desperate and you needed to know if anyone had seen Draco in the castle all night, so you stepped into the abandoned girls bathroom and cleared your throat and in nothing more than 10 seconds Myrtle had flown from the middle cubicle and was floating in front of you.

"What do you want, Slytherin? Come to bully me like everyone else?" She then went on a tangent and started to say things along the lines of, 'Ugly Myrtle, Annoying Myrtle...' so on and so forth. Before she could continue self-loathing you took her out of it.

"No Myrtle. I'm here to ask you a question." You stated until she had stopped and turned to actually listen to you, so you continued. "Draco. Draco Malfoy, have you seen him tonight?"

Myrtle had a thoughtful look on her face then her face turned into a wicked smile, "Why should I tell you where he is? He is just a silly boy."

"He's also my best friend Myrtle, so tell me." You had no time for 'Moaning Myrtle, the ghost of the girls bathroom' right now.

"Well if you're going to be rude like that." And before you could even say anything back to her she whizzed off and sat in the U bend of the window in the bathroom, singing to herself.

Trying to put so much fake sympathy into your voice you spoke again, "I'm sorry for being rude Myrtle, I just really need to see Draco. So if you would do this out of the kindness of your heart, I would be very grateful."

After a couple of minutes Myrtle replied with a flat tone, coming down to face you again. "Last time I saw him he was on the way to the Room of Requirement, he must be still there. If he's not he's probably ran away from this place, just like I wish I did."

With the distance cries of Moaning Myrtle in the background you had ran out of the girls bathroom and slumped up against the wall. Draco was in the Room of Requirement? Why was he there? It was the start of the sixth term and he didn't term up to the Sorting Hat Ceremony nor did he turn up to the buffet, this was very strange behaviour for Draco. Even though he pretended to resent the Ceremony and the buffet, you knew he liked it as much as the next person, mostly to take a stick at Harry Potter but there was other reasons you knew Draco enjoyed it. Draco loved the smell of the freshly baked pies and the taste of the sausages that were stacked up nearly as high as the ceiling, he loved being around all the Slytherin's all at the same time, mostly so he could feel important but also because (whether he would admit it or not) he enjoyed your presence, it made him feel at ease and safe, which he didn't feel most of the time.

With that in mind your only choice was to go and track him down in the Room of Requirement.


	3. Requirement

Waiting for what seemed like hours you stood outside the opening to what usually was the Room of Requirement. You didn't know whether you should go in or just wait for Draco to come out so you paced back and forth, however, you ended up not bothering and waiting for him instead.   
-  
When you heard the wall carve into the door your initial reaction was to hide behind one of the pillars near the window, then you heard his shoes, the sound of the most expensive shoes you have ever laid eyes upon with the beautiful Crimson sole that the shoes possessed. You knew that these were made by the muggle brand of 'Christian Louboutin' and usually Draco wouldn't go near muggle things but this was an exception even for Lucius Malfoy as he had many pairs too.

Holding your breath as tight as you possibly could and merging into the pillar a little more than you already were as you heard him make his way by you, you looked at him as he stopped still and looked around. The silence was unimaginable and just so he wouldn't hear your now heavy breath due to nerves you clasped your hand over your mouth and nostrils. However, as amazing as your efforts were not to get caught, you evidently did.

"Who's there?" Draco said in a harsh tone. Spinning around to now face the pillar that you were standing behind, he made his way over to it but before he could see you, you had already stepped out. 

"Me." You replied, briefly looking down at your shoes but shooting him a look of both disgust and confusion.

All of a sudden Draco's face softens and he moves closer to you but you can't help but move away from him, "What's wrong, L/N?" he tilts his head and swallows nervously.

"I'd like to ask you the same question, Draco." Looking deep into his eyes just hoping to find the answer you were looking for. You continued however, wanting to know what he was doing and why. "What were you doing in the Room of Requirement?"

"I just - I needed to find something." He fumbles with his hands and looks up at you again with a somewhat reassuring smile.

"Find what?" Due to Draco's behaviour and gestures something was definitely wrong. His confident demeanour was no longer in front of you but now a scared and lonely teenage boy that needed help but wasn't going to ask for it.

"I can't say. It isn't down to me to tell anyone, that's my father's job." He averted your gaze and looked back at where the door to the room once was as if longing for it to come back again just so he could get away from this situation, or so it seemed.

You follow his gaze and look exactly where he is looking and then look up at him, he was slightly taller than you but you weren't exactly small in height, you were average height but one of the tallest Slytherin girls. For many years, Marcus, the head of the Slytherin team at the time, had been trying to get you to join the Quidditch team but it just wasn't your cup of tea, on the contrary to this you enjoyed to watch it and that's all that mattered to you.

Draco was now in front of you and you hadn't even noticed due to daydreaming about certain subjects, "I said have you got any food? I'm starving."

"Oh - yeah, sorry." You reach into your brown school bag which was hanging loosely on your shoulder and gather the food you wrapped up in the napkins earlier from the feast. "I'm really surprised that you then didn't show up to the feast, we have 12 new Slytherin's now." You handed Draco a sausage roll and sat down on the window sill whilst starting to tuck into one yourself, "There's one that looks a bit like you actually, his names Jerome Lilac. Pureblood. His last name fits him beautifully due the colour of his hair, it looks as lilac as the flowers in herbolgy that Longbottom is obsessed with."

Draco couldn't help but laugh which made you feel better, knowing that you could make someone who quiet frankly looked like death tonight, smile. So you carried on, "Heard rumours about a certain someone as well - Pansy." You nudge Draco on the side of his arm and lay your head on his shoulder, "I heard she has quite the crush on you, Mr Malfoy."

Draco squinted his eyes and pushed you off him gently, "Well, I don't like her." His chin was now higher up in the air than it usually was. "Pansy Parkinson is just a friend and she will remain to be only a friend until the end."

"Just like us." You smiled humbly and looked up at him.

"Yeah - just like us." He said through a smile, which you then proceeded to rest your head against the same arm he pushed you off earlier.

"Anyway so this Jerome Lilac. I think he's aspiring to be exactly like you. I wouldn't blame him, anyone with eyes can see how magnificent you are and what a magnificent family you come from." You were pushed off again but this time with more force and genuine intent to hurt you.

"No one should aspire to be like me, do you understand? I've made all the wrong choices and now I can't do anything about it." He completely snapped at you which obviously you weren't expecting. You tilt your head in confusion, a little like Draco did himself only moments ago and put one of your hands onto his arm before moving it away again quickly and shaking your head.

"Draco" You say with hurt plastered in your voice, not because you want him to feel bad just because this is the first time in a very long time that he's ever hurt you with intent. With that being said you had turned away from him, collecting your bag once more, "Enjoy your sausage roll, I'll see you in the common room." And with that you walked off from it without another word. You had heard him mumble something to you but you weren't interested all he needed to do was start to realise that you were the only true friend he had.


	4. Family, Who'd have them?

The Slytherin Common Room was empty and all you could hear was the faint sound of the lake through the glass window, the sound somehow settled you as if hearing that could calm and distinguish every single doubt that niggled in the back of your mind. Before coming to Hogwarts you really detested the dark shade of green but as you saw it more and more you learned to love it, it wasn't your favourite colour by any means but it was nicer than you once thought, I mean you sort of had to get used to it due to the whole Common Room being covered from head to toe in either that, black or silver.

-

The colour silver is complicated because it's such a precious colour as well as a metal and even though it's not got as much value as gold, it still means a whole lot to someone. Just like your mother. Her maiden name was Silver, her first name Ignis and she had a brother named Glaciem, which you had never met before. However, you knew both of them had attended Hogwarts and that's the reason you were sent to go to school here and plus it was closer than anyone of the other wizarding schools. All your family had been put into Slytherin apart from your father who was put into Ravenclaw but you didn't care too much about your father's reign, he was a pureblood of course but he isn't interesting like your mother's side of the family and all you wanted to do was keep your mother's maiden name as it was much better than the one your father had given to you once your parents were wed.

Ever since you can remember your family had had something to do with the Malfoy family, whether that was from your mother's first day at Hogwarts or somewhere after the first wizarding war, you had no idea. All you knew is that your dad was very close to Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad, you had no idea why anyone would want to be friends with him though because he was Death Eater and he was bad news. Despite everything you did and tried to tell your father he didn't want to listen to you, he kept saying that it was nonsense but you had told him that Draco told you one day when you were in the library and he still didn't believe you. Your father is called, Saul, he is usually very humble and also quite frankly a small man but sometimes you'd get into some very heated arguments and that's when the wands would come out, mostly the spells were nothing serious but one day some of the worst spells were being said and that's when it happened.

That's the day that you fell apart.

The day that everything you aspired to be had gone.

Been taken away from you and of course, Saul blamed you.

After the incident you didn't want to call him your father anymore, he was just Saul and nothing else and for some reason this really upset you but you knew it shouldn't have done.

You ended up running away to Malfoy Manor with all your belongings and leaving Saul behind and not even thinking twice about what the consequences would be once he found out. Soaking wet from the rain and tears running down your cheeks you explained to the Malfoy's what had just happened and then you realised why your father enjoyed Lucius' presence, it was because he was so calming and he understood you. Narcissa was just making sure you were okay and giving you lots of blankets and telling you that you can make yourself at home and Draco was holding you and trying to calm you whilst stroking your hair, the side to Draco that no one else see's but you.

Whilst you stayed there you had your own room and your father (Saul) didn't even bother to make sure you weren't dead, you didn't get a single letter through the Owl Post but you were learning not to care about him so much. However at night, the nightmares were the worst, all you would see playing over and over in your head would be the incident and you'd wake up in hot sweats and sometimes you'd scream and due to this you'd knock on Draco's door and he'd let you in. It started off with the two of you just talking about the nightmare and then you'd go back into your room and finally sleep but one night he asked if you wanted to stay in his room with him so you agreed, he budged up in the double bed and you shared it, sometimes he would even stay up to make sure that it didn't happen again and if it did he would know and be there to calm you down. On the contrary to all of this though, you knew it had to stop and you would have to go back home eventually and so you plucked up the courage and went home via the Floo Network, low and behold when you got back home your father didn't say a word to you and then that brings us to when he dropped you off at Kings Cross Station today.

Silence, that's all it was and it wasn't a virtue this time.

-

The Common Room door swung open and Draco stepped through it, walking up to you quickly. You move slowly against the glass window but not so much that your back is touching it and pull out your wand, "One step closer Malfoy and I swear."

He moved slowly towards you with his hands by his sides, looking cautiously at you. "You never call me that."

"Well I just have and I'm telling you stay away." You raise your wand a little higher and as he gets closer to you because you know he's trying to test your patience, "Stupefy!" And with that, Draco flies through the air at lightening speed hitting his back on the Common Room door.

A groan emits from his throat and he stands up rubbing the back of his neck and pulling out his wand, "Stupefy!" he shouts and before you can defend yourself you go flying back, hitting your back on the glass window.

You stay there as he walks over to you and raises his wand against your chin, bringing your head and upper body up against the tank that you just hit, "Don't you dare do that ever again, do you understand?" he spits, pure venom just running through his veins.

You shake your head in agreement but make yourself not show how scared you feel, "You don't scare me, Malfoy!" You say quietly as you look into his eyes, "and you could never make me hate you, I know that for certain."

He moves his wand away from your chin, looks into your eyes and then just moves away from you completely, leaving you there, "Make sure you have no marks on your face, you need to look as beautiful as ever tomorrow standing between me, Blaise and Goyle." he states with sarcasm. How could he carry on as normal after what just happened?

You move your eyebrows together and frown, ignoring what he just said to you, "Malfoy! Didn't you hear me? I said you'd never make me hate you!" He hated it when you called him Malfoy normally, why wasn't he reacting in a way he normally would?

All Draco did was laugh at you and you resisted the urge to cause more of a fuss as you already probably woke up most people from Slytherin house just by shouting those spells at each other and then with that, Draco was gone and you heard his dorm room close. All day he has been ignoring you, hurting you and being just plain horrible, he was like that with other people but never you but you didn't want to question him again because he could hurt you again. It hurt you that your own best friend was now treating you like rubbish and you could nothing about it because he was a Malfoy and you needed the Malfoy family because it someways, they are and always will be, your family.


	5. Potions and Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this fanfic so far!! I'll make sure to update soon :D

"Glad to see you finally turned up." Snape said, his voice coated in sarcasm.

You were running late this morning due to not being able to get to sleep straight away last night. Everything that happened last night seemed like a dream and you couldn't believe that it actually happened. Usually you would've sat next to Draco during Potions lesson but not today, not after what happened, so instead you sat next to Harry Potter. You knew this wouldn't go down well with Draco and the rest of your Slytherin friends but you didn't care, you barely felt connected to your house so having everyone hate you really didn't bother you like it should do. 

Just as you sat down next to Harry, Draco turned around and waved his fingers at you in a way to tell you to move and come sit by him which wasn't going to happen. Not today. You grabbed your parchment from your bag and began to write, "Could you tell me what's happened in the lesson so far?" You turned to say to Harry and he complied. You had never spoken to the famous Harry Potter nor was he really that 'famous' to you. 

"Slytherin's are usually very careful who they speak to." Harry spoke out in a low whisper as Professor Snape rambled on about the ageing potion assignment. 

"I don't care who I speak to. I'm not defined by my house name, Potter." You looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Besides being a Slytherin really gets on my nerves." 

Harry gave you a small smile and carried on writing, "You're different, I like it." 

"Thanks, I guess." You responded and you hadn't noticed that Snape was behind you until he hit you on the back of the head with a book.

"Now I don't know what you two were talking about but I suggest you pack it in otherwise you'll be explaining to the class why it's your fault you all have a 5,000 word essay to do." You held your head as he walked back to the front of the class and then that's when it started. 

"Potter's got a crush! Y/L/N got a crush!" The protagonist of this was of course, Draco Malfoy. He looked up at you and looked dead into your eyes as he said it. There was no emotion there, no remorse and it was as if all his morals and everything you had been through was chucked out the window in an instant. Hate was a very strong word and you didn't think you could ever say that you hated him but you disliked him a lot as of right now and last night. The Draco that you knew was gone and you didn't understand why.

Harry then stood up in front of the whole class and spoke, "If anyone has a crush on Y/N it's you Malfoy!" And with that everyone came to stand still, everyone was quiet and no one said a word. All Draco did was turn around on his chair. 

"Get out of my classroom, Potter, Malfoy. 5 points from both of your houses will be deducted." And with that they were both out of the classroom and you were left with embarrassment across your face.

\- 

After the situation in potions class you decided it would be nice to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the year. You had no one to go with but it would be lovely to be able to walk around and look at what you wanted for a change rather than Draco dictating where you all go. 

As the snow came down you walked along the bridge on the edge of Hogsmeade village and took in your surroundings. The heavy snow covered every part of the once green grass and fields, the icicles dropping from the buildings and in fact they look so sharp that you could imagine them falling on people at any second. The cold winter air caught your bare hands and you went into your pocket for your gloves, you weren't one for wrapping up warm but it was freezing today and you didn't fancy getting a cold and so you sat on the bench just outside Hogsmeade with a hot chocolate incased in a flask you made up earlier and you felt relaxed. 

Of course Draco still plagued your mind. He was your best friend. You needed him to be by your side right now, to feel the worries slip from your mind. You just wanted him to be here with you. You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard a familiar voice. 

"Cold?" 

You turned around and smiled, "Yeah." 

It was Harry with what looked like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. You knew that Harry was a Half-Blood, Ron was a Pureblood (with history) and Hermione was a Mudblood or to be more accepting, muggleborn. You weren't really that bothered that Hermione had no history of magic in her family but being a Slytherin it was hard to get your head around it sometimes. 

"Fancy coming to the three broomsticks with us for butterbeer?" They all smiled at you and you nodded your head in agreement, a couple minutes wouldn't hurt. Besides they were the most liked Gryffindor's and you prided yourself in the fact that they'd want to be seen with a Slytherin. 

-

Sitting down next to Ron on the wooden stool inside the three broomsticks you ordered yourself a butterbeer along with a plate of chips seasoned with herbs. They were really the only thing muggle in this pub and so you shared them with Hermione, you weren't sure if at first she took it as an insult but she then realised that you were only trying to be kind and make a good impression. 

"So, Ron, anymore younger siblings?" You asked and then instantly regretted. 

"Piss off Slytherin." He replied back very rudely 

"Well my names Y/N but I suppose 'Slytherin' will do." But you realised he was looking off into the corner and you all followed to where his eyes were looking. It was Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley and you watched them completely ignoring what the others were saying until you caught a snippet.

"And snogging..." Hermione said, you chuckled and turned around to them all. You still couldn't quite believe that you were sitting on a table in a very public place with them all. 

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you all, it's been nice." You said before standing up and grabbing your bag.

Harry smiled and stood up, "Of course, anytime!" And then the door of the three broomsticks went and in came Draco, in a brand new black suit, one that you had never seen before. He quickly gave Harry and yourself eye contact before he walked up the stairs. 

"Anyway, see you later." And with that you walked out the door of the pub. 

\- THE NEXT DAY -

News was spreading about what had happened to Katie Bell and the Opal Necklace that was actually supposed to go to Professor Dumbledore. You couldn't believe that someone was trying to kill Dumbledore, Dumbledore was the best headmaster and the most efficient one at that. Without Dumbledore to protect Hogwarts anything would go wrong and anyone could get into Hogwarts including Tom Riddle. 

You didn't like using his new name because it makes him sound evil. I mean he is evil but it makes him sound inhumane as if he's a man with no feelings or a man who never lived a normal life. You knew that deep down this was something to do with him because he is the only person on the planet that would really want Dumbledore dead because you and a few other very clever Hogwarts students knew that the only wizard on earth he was afraid of was Dumbledore and without Dumbledore in the way, he would be able to get his hands on Harry Potter. 

Gossip flies fast around the halls of Hogwarts and you had heard that Ron and Lavender had split up. It all happened after Ron had gotten poisoned by the drink that Slughorn gave him which of course, Slughorn was meant to give to Dumbledore. Again, another failed assassination. 

You had sat down in the Great Hall to eat breakfast before it was time to go to your first lesson and you noticed that Draco was no where to be seen. You looked over your shoulder and saw Harry talking to Katie Bell and as you were trying to listen into their conversation you spotted Draco walk in with a look of death on his face. You stood up and he noticed Harry first and that's when Harry went after him and Draco walked back the way him came. 

You started to follow Harry from behind and as you reached the boys bathroom on the third floor you heard distant cries. Draco was crying? What for? 

"I know what you did, Malfoy!" Harry says as he enters, you keep well away from the scene behind the wall but just enough for you to see what was going off. "You hexed her didn't you?" And with that a flash a light from Draco's wand was pelted in the direction of Harry and with that Harry was gone from your line of sight. 

The smash of glass was what you heard next with the way it hit the glass of the mirrors you knew that hit was from Harry and then there was another hit but you couldn't see where it was coming from and so you stepped into the bathroom, in the middle of the sinks. That was when you saw Draco again and time went as slow as it could've done. 

"Sectumsempra!" Harry roared as the light flashed out of his wand, you moved to cover Draco.

Pain. That's all you felt.

Pain.


	6. Draco Fucking Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco - Fucking - Malfoy. Is all I'm going to say.

"Vulnera Sanentur."

Your vision was very blurry as you looked up and saw Snape hovering over you. You didn't really remember much and all of what you did remember was a bright white light coming towards you and then the pain - the pain was indescribable. 

"Vulnera Sanentur." And with that Snape picked you up and took you out of the boys bathroom, with Draco trailing behind him. 

\--

It had been several days since you had been hit by the spell and in those several days you had gotten better. Your body still ached and creaked as you tried to sit up straight in your bed but every time you moved an inch Madam Pomfrey would stare daggers into your soul. You couldn't wait to be out of the hospital wing. 

Draco had come to visit every single day. He had sorry to you and you had forgiven him. You knew he didn't mean anything he said that night to you and you couldn't risk losing such a brilliant friend because he truly was brilliant. He had made sure that when people visited they were respectful and kind to you because if anyone was the opposite he would've told them what was up. 

"You don't have to do that every time someone walks in, you know?" You smiled in the direction of Draco and he shrugged his shoulders. He was checking the gifts before they were given to you and you had vague idea why. He was making sure Harry Potter wasn't sending a sorry gift because it was more than a sorry you needed for him, according to Draco anyway. You weren't mad at Potter, the contrary actually, you were glad he hit you and not Draco. Granted, he hit you on accident but you saved Draco's life and that was something you could bribe Draco with for the rest of his life, which made you laugh. 

"Yes I do," He began to walk over to you and sat down on the chair, "I have to make sure you are okay. You almost died back there, Y/L/N."

"You can call me Y/N." You reassured him and lay your head back on your pillow. 

"I never call you Y/N?" 

"Well from this day forward, you'll call me by my first name, not my last." You tilted your head as you said this and looked at him, seeing his face like this was different. He looked different. He looked sad, pained and upset but mostly full of guilt. Did Draco think this was his fault?

"How did you know that spell?" He said, sitting up.

You slowly looked away from him and shrugged your shoulders carefully. You trusted him with your life, you trusted Draco with everything. You had told him many things that no one knew, about your mother, but never how she died. You told him that your father blamed you and that's why you were at Malfoy Manner that time. The nightmares you had got to much and that's why you shared a bed with Draco. He knew a lot about you, but not this. 

"Y/N, I won't judge you." He held your hand softly and leaned over you to pull your face to look at his, "I promise."

You looked into his eyes and sighed deeply, pulling yourself up and you then reconnected your hand with Draco's. 

"When I was younger my mother and I would play games with spells. We didn't have much growing up but we had each other, and my father as well. One day I was in my father's office looking through the books and I came across a spell book, it was an old thing with ripped out pages and it was stained with tea." You looked at Draco and he nodded so you carried on, "I picked it up and read it one day and it had the three curses inside, I obviously, ignored those and proceeded through the book and that's when I came across 'Sectumsempra' and this spell, it wasn't in the dangerous section but I didn't trust it - Anyway, one day me, father and mother were all out in our back garden and we were playing around with spells and things, it got a little heated - argumentative - between my father and mother." You stopped and shook your head, trying not to cry.

"Y/N, I'm here, okay?" Draco squeezed your hand and smiled slightly.

"I had to try and shut one of them up so, I used the spell on my father but in doing so my mother did exactly what I did for you and she dove in front of my father."

Draco stayed silent, not moving an inch. 

"It killed her. She bleed out - there was so much blood Draco." 

"I'm so sorry Y/N." 

"I screamed at my father, I told him to fix her, but he didn't know how and I had to watch her die." You looked down, "from that point on my father hated me because I was the reason my mother died that night."

"I don't know what to say." Draco mumbled.

"Don't say anything, Draco." 

\---

Madam Pomfrey had allowed you to sit in the chair across from your bed so whilst you were healing, you were sitting there. It was quite late at night and Draco had not visited that night at all, it was odd because he'd come every day after his lessons. 

When you noticed a light coming from a wand and with the gentle whisper of Draco's voice, "Nox." And with that, the wand was out.

"Draco?" 

Draco was already at your chair and helping you up out of it, you could walk it's just everything was a little tender. 

"You need to get out of here!" He walked you out of the hospital wing and to the stairs. The confusion that was playing your mind was unbelievable and there was no way you were leaving without an explanation.

"Not without an explanation!" You stopped on the stairs and grabbed his arm. 

"I - We, We don't have time for that." You held his face and stroked his cheek gently, "Y/N, please."

"Draco, I won't judge you - I promise." You said in a whisper, as you looked at him within the darkness that surrounded you.

Draco moved away from you and went to the other side of the bannister, "If I tell you, you'll hate me forever and I can't afford lose you - not again." 

You walked up behind him and stood there, "Draco please, tell me what's happening." 

He shook his head before he pointed at his arm, in which you gathered was an invitation to look and when you did, you were blown away. His arm was covered in a tattoo and you knew instantly what that 'tattoo' was. It was the dark mark. 

Draco is a death eater. 

"Explain." You stood back away from him and pressed your back against the wall of paintings. 

"All of those things - the necklace and the drink. They were me, I've tried to kill Dumbledore twice and it's failed."

"Y-You what?"

"And I have to go and kill him now." 

"Y-You're going to kill Dumbledore?" 

"D-Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have to kill him!"

"WHY?" You shouted.

"Because otherwise...he's going to kill me."

You took in a sharp breath and you almost wanted to cry. No in fact, you did want to cry. 

"W-Who is going to kill you, Draco?" You knew who he was talking about.

"Voldemort." He stopped and slowly walked up to you, "And this is why you need to leave. Right now."

"Where will I go?" Your voice soaked in desperation. Draco was now very close to you, all you wanted to do was cry and take him with you.

"Malfoy Manner. Take the floo powder and go, it'll be safe!" 

"But doesn't Voldemort and the r-rest of you, have your meetings there." 

"I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!" Draco shouted in your face.

"YOU HAVE THE DARK MARK! YOU ARE ONE OF THEM WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" You shouted back.

"I WILL NEVER BE LIKE MY FATHER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"OH, I THINK I UNDERSTAND LOUD AND CLEAR MALFOY!" 

And with that he pushed his hand against your shoulder and kissed you on the lips. You had not seen this one coming, this was definitely not what you accepted from an argument with Draco. However, you liked the way he felt against you and the way he smelt so good, the way his lips felt on your own and after he'd finished kissing you, you were a flushed mess. 

"Floo Powder, go!" Draco commended and with that, he ran down the stairs of Hogwarts and you were left a heated and dumbstruck mess.

"DRACO FUCKING MALFOY!" You screamed and then ran to Dumbledore's office, in which you would use the floo network to get to Malfoy Manner.


End file.
